1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a subscriber control module having a test apparatus which is suitable for testing internal routes in an Asynchronous Transfer Mode ATM exchange system, so that improved reliability and effective maintenance thereof are secured.
2. Description of the Conventional Art
For the use of test apparatus modules for Asynchronous Transfer Mode exchange system, there has been, conventionally, used different test apparatus modules for different rates subscribers. However, relatively bulky modules can be coupled thereto only from the external of the exchange system, without being installed inside ATM exchange system.
Thus, it is required to use the number of test apparatus modules corresponding to the subscribers with different rates, respectively, selected to be tested, and further such many modules are to be coupled from the external of the exchange system.
There occurs the problem in that internal routes in the exchange system cannot be tested under the control of a maintenance control module existing inside the system.